degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Astroman129/Season 14A Fake Plots
I did this for an earlier block in S13 and it got positive reception. I'll try this again. Keep in mind this is canon up until 1330 "Sparks Will Fly pt. 2" so these plots would play out as though they immediately follow that episode. Also, no C-plots. Maybe I'll add some later. These plots focus on the new students, mostly. The ones that don't really have much depth yet. 1401- Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) A: Frankie, under the stress of not only school but her highly-expecting parents, turns to unhealthy measures of solving her problems. B: Tristan develops yet another crush. This time, it's on his male best friend's brother. 1402- Angel (Sarah McLachlan) A: Frankie is terrified she'll lose her Power Squad spot when her heroin is found. B: Hunter, much to Tristan's surprise, is okay with the crush. More "okay" than he expected. 1403- Fast As You Can (Fiona Apple) A: Zoe believes living with her mother is an unhealthy situation. B: Winston struggles with chemistry, and he has an even harder time keeping his crush on the math tutor down low. 1404- Independent Women (Destiny's Child) A: Zoe realizes living on her own is harder than she expected. B: Winston attempt to gain Alli's affection, but she is taken by Dallas. 1405- Trapped in A Box (No Doubt) A: Hunter has always been the "good child." But will his secret jeopardize his relationship with his father? B: Jack attempts to hide her secret: she's a sophomore in a senior-level English class. 1406- Roads Untraveled (Linkin Park) A: When Hunter searches for a new home after coming out, Zoe gives him an offer he can't refuse. B: When Imogen discovers Jack's secret, she has trouble deciding if it's okay to date someone three years younger. 1407- Breakout (Miley Cyrus) A: Tiny resorts to desperate measures to feel more comfortable about his body. B: The one-year anniversary of Cam's death approaches, and Dallas and Alli want to create a memorial. 1408- Animal I Have Become (Three Days Grace) A: While Tiny continues to bulk up, Zig discovers his diet journal. B: Dallas and Alli attempt to get their memorial presented at prom. Drew doesn't think it's the best idea. 1409- Trainwreck (Demi Lovato) A: Grace's cries for help are continuously unheard. B: Drew suffers from massive Senioritis. 1410- Speechless (Lady Gaga) or alternatively Never Gonna Be Alone (Nickelback) A: Grace wants to do the unthinkable when Maya steps in, sharing her own two cents. B: Drew's grades suffer so much that he's in danger of losing his presidency AND his school year. Again. What an idiot! 1411- Know Your Enemy (Green Day) A: Keisha is struck with racism while volunteering at a local retirement home. B: Miles's dad stops being a neglectful bitch and takes him to a therapist. 1412- Heal The World (Michael Jackson) A: Keisha works hard at using racist commentary for a killer social studies project. B: Now that all three Hollingsworth kids have their own "baggage," Mr. Hollingsworth's campaign begins to fail. Miles feels guilt. 1413- These Words (Natasha Bedingfield) A: As the seniors finally graduate, Connor enlists Clare's help in writing an amazing valedictorian speech. B: The year is finally ending, but Imogen realizes there's something she never quite told Becky. 1414- Applause (Lady Gaga) A: Prom drama ensues when the punch is spiked, causing Connor to make terrible mistakes. B: Imogen was Adam's last romantic endeavor, much to Becky's surprise. How will she take the news? Category:Blog posts